Total Drama Author 5
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 5!!! How It Works #Two teams of ten people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Chimmy and Shane will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Chimmy/Shane (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd and Sunshine will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season, twenty contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. Writing Gophers #Reddy (Im so gonna pwn everyone. XD maybe....not? XD lol) #Mrodd #Jessica(Wow...I actually signed up...interesting...the others gotta watch out for me! #Codaa5 #IHeartTDInTDA #TDAFan99 #Josie Amber #K-rocks19 #Vick0971 (bring it on) #Sonictksb (In it to win it) Typing Bass #Usitgz (I madeit!) #Fanny (Boo yah!) #Spenstar I'm gonna WIN!!! #Kevvy9 (I hope I win) #Tcf09- Tcf09 #Oweguy (I'm back and I'm gonna be the greatest author! Or not) #Ben(I have a feeling I'm gonna go early but hey whatevs) #TBTDIF (Time to get back.) #Jason #Webly (It's May 10 wiki time) Elimination Table Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated N No story was submitted by this person this week. I Incomplete story was submitted by this person this week. D This person dropped out before a decision was made. Week One Chat Announcer: *Contestants step off a bus one by one and step into the giant library* *voice comes over loudspeaker* Greetings contestants! Twenty of you have been accepted to take on the challenge of becoming the top author! The best of the best! The head kahuna! Only one of you will walk away with the prize of - Sunshine, what are you doing in here?! Sunshine get away from the controls! Hey! Chimmy! Get away from that button! NO! *voice goes off* Nalyd: *walks into library* Um.... Hi. Jessica: Hello! I'm Jessica! I am very flirty, I am a pacifist and a vegetarian, I am a little bossy and I am very cute...(I am doing my fav couple, Lindsay-Tyler) Shane: *walks in* Wow Nalyd...this place is bigger than I remember it. Did you get a bigger budget? Or did you finally get that hobo out of the microwave? Usitgz: I'm back, and ready to give this another shot! Sarah: Dibs on CxD! I'm a super fangirl! They're sooooo adorable ^_^ I don't care what anyone else has to say about them. CxD FOREVER! So um ya... Bonjour mes amis! =) Mrodd: *Stares* Oweguy: I'm back. And I'm on the Typing Bass again. Interesting. Reddy: im making a GxT story! :D Go writing Gophers! lol I cant wait to post my story :) Webly: My team has some great players! This is definitely going to be an exciting competition. Spenny: *enters on his bike* Hey guys. Hey about the first challenge, can we do a TDI couple getting married instead of being already married? Reddy: I believe u can as long as you sow some time for them being married, like what I did Ben:*just notices theres a chat* Ello Govs . Ben:*walks to reddy* I'm sorry to say red but my team is going to PWN YOURS *evily laughs and runs to his team* Hey guy so glad to meet you OWE were on the same team and RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT Shane: *covers Ben's mouth* Shut it, I need my beauty sleep. Ben:Sleep who needs sleep I can stay up all night all the time like that one time I stayed up with my freiendsand they all passed out on the couch while I watched tv and RANT RANT RANT RANT Usitgz: Will you please not talk so much Ben. Well, anyways, so far my story the only one that doesn't have kids in it so yeah, I'm unique! Ben:Well mine rocks more and this sugar isn't helping *shows chocolate wrappers everywhere* Kev: Can I quit cuz I want to if I can but I like it it's just I suck at writing? Shane: Sorry Kev, you can't quit. You know how many people want to be here? If you quit, you'd just be wasting a valuable space. Kev: I will not do the challenge I mite do it but if I have to do homework and stuff I mite not do the challenge Reddy: This annoys me. your wasting a spot in a camp that could have been usded for a great author to become known. im.......ugh. Shane: Kev, I had homework to do, yet I won TDA4. Seriously Kev, you're just being lazy. Ben: Kev you have til friday finiush your omework and ork on your story I have homework to everyone does you have 3 days it should take two K Kev: I get alot of it like 8 homeworks a day Shane: So did I, yet I won TDA4. You know, my mom told me that if you're good at making excuses, you'll never be good at anything else. Chimmy: Brady's my bro? O__O Spenny: I knew you'd like my choice of a last name for Brady. :P Chimmy:...yay! My brother's hot! XD Challenge One Nalyd: For this week's challenge, you must write a canon TDI couple grown up and married. Canon relationships include Courtney-Duncan (unfortunately...), Beth-Brady, Bridgette-Geoff, Gwen-Trent, Izzy-Owen, LeShawna-Harold, and Lindsay-Tyler. Remember to write them in character. Due Friday. It will be judged on creativity, originality, in-character-ness, spelling, and grammar. Also, you may be interested to know that the two worst stories from each team will be eliminated automatically. That's four people going home. Reddy's Story (NOTE: Total Drama Action never occurred, nor Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island. Also, the author rates this story PG-13.) The Love Path: the Shaken Road to Happiness. Gwen bobbed her head to rock music in her apartment. She looked completely ''different from her time on Total Drama. She had longer black hair, with no teal streaks, wore a black tank top, blue, worn out jeans, and black sandals. She turned down the stereo to a knocking on the door. “Who is it?” Gwen asked. “Me.” A familiar voice replied. Gwen rushed to the door to find Trent was the visitor. Trent had short black hair now, was wearing a lime green shirt and black jeans, and white shoes. “Trent!” Gwen smiled, kissing Trent on the cheek. “I talked to my parents today.” Trent happily informed. “And?” Gwen asked eagerly. “We can get married!” Trent announced. “That’s epic!” Gwen smiled. “Should we give the news?” “To who?” Trent asked. “Like, LeShawna, Cody, and Lindsay?” Gwen asked. She had grown fond of her friends on the island. “Later, but first. One sec.” Trent ran back to his Ferrari and returned with an acoustic guitar. “Hu?” Gwen asked. “You will always be for me, until we have to stop and see our true colors….” Trent strummed his guitar. “We were always meant to be, and now let’s see, our true colors…” Gwen smiled at Trent lovingly. “Hey, Trent?” Gwen asked. “Yea?” Trent asked. “You think we can get married soon?” Gwen asked. “Of course!” Trent beamed. A montage of Gwen and Trent getting married is seen, along with them running through the plains happily. --- Gwen is seen in a hospital room, with many nurses around her. Trent worriedly looks into the room from the window. “uh..” Trent sighs. He slouches on a bench. A large African woman sits next to him. “LeShawna?” “Trent?” LeShawna asked. She had changed greatly from the show, her hair now being longer with no pony tail, a blue tack suit, and white slippers. “I didn’t recognize you!” Trent and LeShawna said to each other in unison. They both laughed at their goof. “Gwen wanted me here for support.” LeShawna informed. “Cool.” Trent smiled. All of a sudden, a nurse comes out of the room holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. “Awesome!” Trent smiled, taking the young child. “Gwen has requested for him to be named after her uncle, Jarrett.” The nurse said. “Jarrett it is.” Trent holds the boy tight. Hours later, Gwen comes out of the room, as perfect as before. “Hi guys!” Gwen smiled at Trent and LeShawna. “Well, I have to go, good luck.” LeShawna hugs Trent, Gwen, and the newborn Jarrett. “We’re a family now.” Trent said as he hugged Gwen and Jarrett. --- Two years later, Trent walked into his and Gwen’s new home in Toronto and smiled at the two year old Jarrett, whom was playing with his building blocks. “Hey Trent!” Gwen yells from the kitchen. She has her rock music turned to low. “Hey!” Trent happily replied. “I have another concert tomorrow.” “That’s awesome!” Gwen walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron. “Have you noticed how we’ve both changed since we met on that show?” Trent asked. “Yea, I’ve lightened up and you’ve become a success.” Gwen smiled. “Yea, you know it.” Trent kissed Gwen. “Let’s go out to the movies.’ Gwen suggested. “What about Jarrett and dinner?” Trent asked. “Leave that to me.” Gwen pulled out her Blackberry, and dialed a number. “Cody, can you watch Jarrett for me and Trent? Awesome! Thanks! See ya soon.” Gwen hung up. “So Cody’s watching Jarrett?” Trent asked. Gwen nodded. “Hi!” Cody appeared beside Trent. “That was quick,” Gwen said. “How’d you get in here?” “I’m a master pick locker,” Cody answered. “Keep that in mind if you and Trent divorce.” “Never.” Gwen grunted. ‘”Let’s go Trent.” “OK.” Trent grabbed his motorcycle keys and headed out the door with Gwen. “So,” Cody looked around the house. “I’m alone… In Gwen’s house…. Eureka!” Cody snickered as he snuck up to Gwen and Trent’s room. “I’m finally gonna get her bra!” --- “So, what movie do you wanna see?” Trent asked Gwen as they walked into the movie theater. “Um, Killer Zombies 4?” Gwen asked. “I love that series.” “Me too! Let’s go!” Trent lied as he and Gwen bought their tickets and headed to their movie. --- Back at the house, Cody finally found Gwen’s bra. “Yes!” “WHHHAAAA!!!!!!” Jarrett cried out “Oh crap1” Cody rushed to the kitchen to see Jarrett’s arm covered in boiling water, and a pan turned sideways on the floor. ‘Oh crap!” Cody pulls out his phone and dials 911, then Trent’s phone number. --- “Okay.” Trent stood outside the restroom area after his and Gwen’s movie, waiting for Gwen to be done in the restroom. His phone rang, so he answered. “Hello?” Trent asked. “Trent! Come quick1 Jarrett – boiling water – NOW!” Cody panicked. Gwen came out of the restroom, as if on cue. “What’s wrong?” Gwen asked Trent, who was swiftly putting his phone away. “Jarrett’s hurt! We have to go!” Trent replied. He and Gwen got on Trent’s motorcycle. The couple looked into each other’s eyes as Trent drove the motorcycle at a ridiculously high speed. “We have to get to Jarr- whoa!” Trent suddenly lost control of the vehicle, and crashed into a brick building, causing a tiny burst of flames. Sirens boomed, stretchers rolled, and darkness fell… The next morning, Gwen was in the hospital with a HUGE headache. A nurse entered her room, hanging her head down. “Gwen, I am very sorry, but Trent….” “What?” Gwen wheezed, her mind not quite being able to comprehend the situation. “Trent died on impact of your crash.’ The words pierced through gwen like she was in a Twelfth century battle in England. “Nooo….” Gwen moaned. “What about Jarrett?” “He is healthy, but has a scar on his left arm.” The nurse answers. “You have to stay here for a couple of days..” “Okay.” Gwen began to tear up over Trent and Jarrett. The nurse sat neside her, and handed her a napkin. “I can’t believe it…” Gwen cried. --- Two weeks after, Gwen dubbed a new version of her gothic wear from the show, and showed up at McLean’s Funeral home for the funeral of her husband. She left Jarrett with LeShawna this time, and was in the process of suing Cody for his recklessness. “Here he is.” The governor of the town wheeled out Trent’s casket to his finely dressed parents. “My son! I was about to make him a successful lawyer to end this recession!” Trent’s father cried. The spectators all glared at him, wondering how he could think of the economy at a time like this. “You try paying a damage and funeral bill at the same time.” Trent’s father retorted, he was still scowled at, which he returned with a deeper scowl. “Can we get on with this? I have a manicure at three.” Lindsay asked sweetly. Gwen scowled at her. “You people are insane!” Gwen accused Lindsay and Trent’s father. “You worry about your own selfish wants while your son or friend just passed away!” Lindsay and Trent’s father look down morbidly. “Look,” Cody stepped forward. ‘I request to be arrested. This was my entire fault; I shouldn’t have called and made you guys panic.” “No!” Gwen shouted. “You did the right thing, Cody.” “Really?’ Cody asked. “Yes.” Gwen replied. “And I believe Trent would want this to happen.” Gwen kissed Cody on the lips. “Long live Trent’s soul!” “LONG LIVE TRENT’S SOUL!” The crowd chanted. The funeral began… After, Gwen dropped all charges she had on Cody, and the two married. They had a baby girl, Delilah, and are now living happily in Toronto, as a family, stricken hard, but rebuilt on a different path… Mrodd's Story '"I'm sorry Owen"' ( An Owen and Izzy fanfic.{Sorry for the underdash and bold, It wont go away!} *Knock* *Knock* "Hello?" A voice asked. ''“Izzy!” Owen screamed, tears running down his face. “Izzy is sorry, but she can’t stay. You know they will take you too!” Izzy shouted at her loveable husband Owen. Izzy walked over to Owen and gave him a hug. She brushed his hair out of her eyes and spoke. “Izzy doesn’t want you to get hurt… Because of her.” Owen continued hugging Izzy. “I can come with you.” Owen looked at Izzy, his shirt soaked in tears. “Izzy can’t let that happen. The RCMP would catch up to Izzy if you came. You don’t want Izzy to get hurt do you?” Izzy looked at the loveable goofball. “Izzy loves you, Owen.” Owen stared at her, “I love you too Izzy.” “Owen, Izzy will come back for you! Izzy Promises!” She stopped hugging him and started to walk away. “I’ll be waiting” Owen waved to his wife. Izzy smiled than walked out. '' '' '''In one of the many forests on Wawanka Island... Izzy is running-and fast. Behide her sirens and a helicopter' are heard. "Izzy we know you are done there!" A loud voice boomed."Shit!" She sreached. She changed direction-Going straight for the water. She was a fast swimmer, and she would be able to stop by Owe-n-Land. A small island in the kae that she decidated to her husbound.She had made it to the lake. She jumped in. The helicopters were getting close. She had to lose them now, or she would never see Owen again. She dived under the water, hopeing to lose them. After an hour of swimming, she could barely hear the sirens and propellers.Just in time too! She was at Owe-n-Island. She walked ashore and smiled at her work surronding her- Stones were piled creating an almost exact but much larger buff of Owen's head. Surronding it were peaches and pears- Owen hated them, but they were the only fruits she could find.She walked up to the buff... "I love you Owen." She whispered as she moved her hand to the stone face. "I'll see you again. I promise." Izzy realized something was off, than she realized it, she was still dripping water-but she should of been dried by now. "Sebastion!!!" She screamed.'' Screams and yells were heard... Then it was silent. Everything was silent, as if a savior was born. As if god had truelly walked down from Heaven and blessed the small Island. Then a soft cry was heard. It was more of a wimper at first but it got louder. The silence, the island had once known was replaced with the cry. It just kept getting louder and louder. Izzy was confused, she had no idea what to do. She would eventually know how to fix it, but right now she had an anouying baby crying in her arms! The only thing she could think of was Owen. Owen looked up from his bacon and eggs after hearing a knock at the door. “Izzy!?” He screamed, running for the door. He unlocked the door and saw her. His wife, but something was different, her hair was much longer, and her eyes didn’t shine like they used too. Then again it had been three years. “Oh Owen, I’ve missed you so much! But there’s something I need to tell you.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Izzy, what’s wrong?” Owen was scared, he had already guessed what she was probably going to tell him- She met someone else. “You see, while I was gone, I met this native. He helped me… Give birth. You have a daughter Owen.” Owens’ eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “I’m a...I’m a father?” He stammered. Izzy nodded and a young girl peeked out between Izzy’s legs. “Her name is Esquire.” Izzy smiled. “It’s ok Essy, he is your daddy.” She continued. Owen bent down and picked her up. “Hello Essy, everything will be ok now, Daddy’s’ here!” Owen Smiled.” Daddy!” Esquire giggled as she hugged her father. "She likes you."Izzy smiled. "What about the RCMP?"Owen asked hugging his daughter. "Dont worry about them, lets just live a happy life... Together."Izzy smiled and hugged Owen."Forever!" Young Esquire yelled then she continued giggling. -Done- Jessica's Story Story of Lindsay's New Life Starring: Lindsay Not As Major As Lindsay: Tyler, Allie and Kelly The front door of the Estavez's house opens then shuts. "We're home!" two girls yell simultaneously. "Tyson, Sally and Kaylee are home!" yells an attractive blonde woman. The woman is wearing a crimson t-shirt, blue bellbottom jeans and crimson heels. Her hair was in a crimson bandana and she wore it long. The woman walks to the girls and collects their backpacks. One girl's backpack, which was a shoulder bag really, was cyan and had a purple peace sign on it. The other girl's backpack was a backpack and it was crimson and had a rose on it. A man walks out of the kitchen. He is wearing a light blue shirt, a crimson tie, black pants and black dress shoes and has his brown hair neatly brushed. "Lindsay," the man says to the woman, his wife, "my name is Tyler, not Tyson, and our daughter's names are Allie, not Sally, and Kelly, not Kaylee." Allie, the girl that had the cyan bag, wore her short brown hair in a cyan headband. She had a cyan tanktop, grey short shorts and cyan sneakers on. Kelly was wearing her short brown hair in a crimson headband. She had a crimson t-shirt, dark blue capris and crimson sneakers. She had black, rectangular glasses. Tyler walks up to Lindsay. The two hug, then kiss. "Ew…old people kissing," Allie groans. She makes a pewking face. Kelly laughs. I t has been twenty years since Lindsay Cohen and Tyler Estavez competed in the hit Canadian reality television show, Total Drama Island. Five years later, Lindsay and Tyler bought a small apartment in Toronto. That year, Lindsay and Tyler get married. They invite the cast of the show. They don't invite Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet though. A year later, on May Sixteenth, Lindsay had twin girls whom Tyler and her named Allison "Allie" Chlara and Kayla "Kelly" Sadie. Later that year, Tyler got a job offer from ESPN in the USA. Lindsay and him debated for many days until Lindsay gave up and let Tyler claim that job. They moved to Bristol, Connecticut, the place where the main ESPN studio is. "I've got to go to work, Lindsay," Tyler said. Lindsay nodded. "Okay, but you better be back for the dinner I'm cooking tonight," Lindsay informed Tyler. He nodded in reply. "I love you girls!" Tyler said. He gave each girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tyler opened the door and then ran out of it, forgetting to close it. Allie shuts the front door. "Do you have homework?" Lindsay questions the girls. "No," the twins say simultaneously. Allie grabs her cyan sweatshirt off the oak coat hanger. "Mom. You said I could go to Alex's house until dinner," Allie informs her mother. Lindsay nods. "Be back at seven," Lindsay says. Allie nods. Kelly starts to taunt Allie by saying, "Oooooo! You're hangin' with your boyfriend!" Lindsay giggles and Allie blushes. Allie then hits Kelly's arm. "Ow. Whatever. I'll go to my room to study," Kelly says. She walks up the stairs. Allie kisses her mom farewell and then opens and shuts the front door. Lindsay walks to the bookshelf in her living room. She grabs a random book and reads the title and author off the cover. "Life isn't always what you want by Noah Klark." She opens to the title page and she reads the signature she got from her friend. "To Lindsay, the dumb hottie whom I never have a chance with, life isn't always what you want, Noah Klark." She turns to the next page and eyes it. "I'm not reading this," Lindsay mumbles. She places the book back on the shelf. She sits on her couch and grabs her newest edition of O Magazine. She opens to the first page and says, "This is more like it." She turns the page and continues to read. Codaa5's Story (SUBJECT TO CHANGE) "New Baby" by Codaa5 A love story of Duncan and Courtney Setting: Two Story Apartment Characters: Duncan, Courtney and Max. (Also starring Chris McClean) Takes place after TDI, TDA, and TD:WT. ______________________________________ "Isn't he beautiful?" Courtney asked Duncan. looking down at their newborn. "Yeah, he's amazing, I can't believe he's already five months old." Duncan replied, staring at the baby. "Who's a cute little Max? Oh who's a cute little Max?" Courtney sang, wiggling Max's nose. Duncan facepalmed. "He was just born and your already embarrasing him!" "Hey! I'm only giving him the love and support he needs!" Courtney cried. "Yeah, okay, whatever." Duncan said, and walked off into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle. He sat down on the couch next to Courtney, who was holding Max, and gently put the bottle in his mouth. Courtney then took the bottle, and tilted it upwards a bit. Duncan looked at Max drinking the bottle, and smiled. "I'm glad we decided to have a kid, he's... wow." Duncan said, smiling. "Yeah, I know, I just hope all of the trip is this easy." Courtney replied, still feeding Max. "Probably not, my parents wanted to put me up for adoption because I was so bad." Duncan said, Courtney giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" Duncan asked, rather angry. "It's just kinda funny, I don't know why!" Courtney said, still laughing a bit. Duncan had a dull expression, and smiled again. "I guess so." Courtney looks over at the clock. 9:43. "Can you put Max to sleep?" she asks. Duncan looks at her, and takes Max, setting him on his shoulder. "Sure, I guess." Duncan replies, and walks upstairs. He puts Max in his crib and turns on the radio, emitting lullabys from it. Duncan shrieked at the sound of the songs, but wanted Max to go to sleep so he could. Courtney then walked upstairs, tip-toeing into the room, and turned off the light. She climbed into bed and Duncan followed. Courtney turned on her lamp. "I'm really glad things turned out this way." She said, and smiled at Duncan. "Yeah, me too." Duncan says, and climbs under the blanket. Courtney turns off her lamp and pulls the blanket over herself. "Good night, darling." Duncan says. "Good night." Courtney replies. Chris suddenly pops on the screen. "Well, that was one dramatic night for Duncan, Courtney AND Max! Tune in next time to see-" Chris said, before being interrupted. "Uhm, what are you doing here?" Duncan asks, looking angry. "Uhh... no reason, i'll just be on my way!" Chris replies, and runs out of the bedroom. THE END IHeartTDInTDA's Story Katrina's Storytime Starring Katrina, Duncan, and Courtney Courtney's POV: I watched as Katrina strummed her first chord on the guitar. She smiled, and looked up at her father. "Did that sound good. Daddy?" she asked Duncan. "It sounded amazing, Trina. Your mother and I are very excited that you wanted to take up music," he told her. And that was true, I'd always wanted Katrina to learn how to play an instrument of some sort. "I like music," she said, smiling at me. Duncan looked at his watch. "It's 9:00, angel. It's about time you to go off to bed," he said. Katrina sighed, but nodded. She used to argue about it all the time, but after a while, she just gave in and did as she was told. She walked into her room, Duncan and I followed her. Duncan took the guitar, and put it on its stand. I helped Katrina put on her nightgown. She climbed into bed, and pulled the blankets over herself. "Story time, mommy! Story time!" she exclaimed, giggling. I bit my lip, I knew that if I read her one story, she'd want about ten others. "Well, I don't know," I said to her softly. She frowned. Duncan mimicked the expression. "Come on babe, just one story?" he whined. I rolled my eyes, smiling. I sighed. "Alright, alright," I said. I walked over to the book shelf and selected a book of fairytales. I sat down on the bed, and turned to Cinderella. It was her favorite. I cleared my throat. "Once upon a time in a land far away lived a little girl named Ella," I said aloud. "She lived with her mother and father in a lovely house, but one day, her mother passed away. Ella and her father were very sad, and they missed Ella's mother dearly. Now, Ella's father thought that she needed a mother, so he remarried. His new bride had two daughters of her own: Anastasia and Drizella. They were both about Ella's age. They were very beautiful, but very vain and coldhearted," I said. I turned the page "One day, Ella's father too passed away. Ella was very sad. Her stepmother took advantage of this, and she made the poor girl work for the family as their maid. She scrubbed the floors, washed all the laundry, fed all the animals, and cooked all their meals. On top of that, she had to clean out the chimney! They started calling her Cinderella, because she would always be covered in cinders from the fireplace," I read. I looked to Katrina. She frowned. "Cindy's stepmommy is mean!" she exclaimed. Duncan smiled at Katrina, and nodded. I continued to read. "One day though, a royal messenger stopped by the house and delievered an invitation to the royal ball. When Cinderella had read it, she jumped for joy! She ran up to her stepmother. 'Oh please may I go to the ball!' she exclaimed. The wicked woman cackled. 'You? Go to the ball? That's ridiculous! You are forbidden from going!' she'd said. Cinderella's poor heart sank. Later that evening, she watched as the carriage took her step family away to the palace. She ran out to the garden, and I cried her eyes out. Then, out of thin air appeared a dainty, and beautiful fairy. She knelt down and placed her hand gently on Cinderella's back. 'Oh my dearest, what is the matter? Why are you crying?' she asked, concerned. 'Step mother wouldn't let me go to the ball!' Cinderella exclaimed. The fairy smiled. 'Well, maybe she said you can't, but I say you can! BIbidi bobbidi boo!' she said as she waved her wand. In an instant, Cinderella was wearing a beautiful, shimmering ballgown and glass slippers," I recited. "Let me see! Let me see!" Katrina shouted. I showed her the picture of Cinderella wearing the gown. "Wowee! She's so pretty mommy! Just like you!" Katrina giggled. I smiled genuinely, and glanced at Duncan. "She's right you know," Duncan said smirking. He winked at me, and I couldn't help but blush. I looked back at the book. "Cinderella smiled brightly. She was so amazed! 'But remember, the spell only lasts until the clock strikes twelve,' the fairy warned. Cinderella nodded, and thanked her fairy godmother, then she went to the ball. While she was there, she danced with the prince. He was the most handsome man in all the land. They fell in love. But before she knew it, the clock started ringing. Cinderella ran as fast as she could back to her home, but on the way she lost one of her slippers! The prince had chased after her, but all he found was the shoe. He took it with him and announced to his father, the king, that he wanted to marry the maiden who fit the slipper. So the prince went all around the kingdom, looking for the girl to fit the shoe. But he found no one who did. Eventually, he came to Cinderella's house. Anastasia tried on the slipper, but it was too big on her. Then, Drizella tried on the slipper, but her feet were much too large. Finally, Cinderella tried on the slipper, and it fit perfectly. The prince took Cinderella back to the castle. Within a week's time, they were married, and they lived happily ever after. The end!" I read. Katrina smiled and clapped. "Mommy, is there a prince charming out there for me too?" she asked me. I laughed lightheartedly. "Of course, there is," I told her. "You may not find him right away, but sometimes you find your true love where you'd never expect," I said smiling warmly at Duncan. He smiled back. Katrina giggled. Then she layed down, closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep. Duncan and I snuck out of the room, turning the light off on our way out. He smirked. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, I just can't believe that you think I'm your 'prince charming', so to speak," he said. "Of course you are, Dunky. You don't have to wear a crown to be my prince," I said chuckling. "Well, you are my princess, so I guess it makes sense that I'm your prince charming," he said smiling. I laughed. "I guess so," I replied. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and walked into our room. I changed into my pajamas, and got into bed. Duncan layed down next to me. "Good night, Courtney. Good luck with your court case tomorrow," he said, closing his eyes. "Night, Duncan. And thank you. I'm gonna need it if I'm facing the Supreme Court," I replied. Then I drifted off into a deep slumber. TDAFan99's Characters: Bridgette- Bride Geoff- Groom Trent- Pastor of the wedding Lindsay: Maid of honor DJ- Best man Katie and Sadie- Flower girls Bridgette and Geoff Forever At the end of Total Drama World Tour all the contestants that have been on Total Drama seires went to a reuion party on May 13th 2010. Bridgette and Geoff sat in the pool chairs. Bridgette was drinking a smoothie and so was Geoff. Geoff got out of his chair, put down his smoothie, and got down on one knee and said "Bridgette will you marry me". Bridgette was shocked and spit out the smoothie, she then replied, "I will marry you Geoff". Bridgette and Geoff kissed. It was May 17th and Bridgette, Lindsay, Sadie, and Katie were planning the wedding. Bridgette spoke, Ok Lindsay you are going to be the Maid of honor and Katie and Sadie will be the flower girls. Lindsay replied, "Oh thank you Brianna". Bridgette spoke, "It's Bridgette". Lindsay says, "I'll try to remember that". Katie and Sadie made an annoying squeal and said, "Yay we always wanted to be flower girls". Bridgette spoke, "I'm glad you like your parts in the wedding". June 7th 2010 was Bridgette and Geoff's wedding day. Bridgette walked down the aisle slowly as Geoff was on the right of the pastor. Geoff waited for Bridgette. Lindsay yelled, "Hurry up Brittany". Bridgette spoke loudly, "It's Bridgette". Lindsay says, "I'll try to remember that". Bridgette went to the left of the pastor. Trent spoke, Geoff do you take Bridgette as your wife who you will love through the good and the bad and through the better and the worse. Geoff spoke, I do. Trent spoke, Bridgette do you take Geoff as your husband who you will love through the good and the bad and through the better and the worse. Bridgette spoke, I do. Trent spoke, You may kiss the bride and Geoff kissed Bridgette. Bridgette smiled and threw her bouquet up in the air. Lindsay caught it she spoke, "Yay flowers". Lindsay smiled and took a red rose from the boquet and put it in her hair. Bridgette said, "Lindsay that's not for your hair if you catch the boquet it means you want to be the next to get married". Lindsay spoke, "Oh I didn't know that thank you Brenda". Bridgette spoke, "It's Bridgette". Lindsay says, "I'll try to remember that". Katie and Sadie walked down the aisle slowly throwing pretty pink and purple flower petals. Bridgette spoke, "Geoff I am happy to be your wife". Geoff replied, "I am also happy to be your husband". Katie and Sadie were still throwing petals and some landed on Bridgette and Geoff's faces. Bridgette began to speak, "Why did you throw flower petals at our faces". Katie said, "We're sorry it was an accident". Sadie replied, "Yes it was sorry". Geoff spoke, "It's ok we forgive you". Bridgette said, "Yeah we forgive you". Lindsay spoke, "Cutest couple ever". The wedding ended. Everyone enjoyed the wedding. On July 14th 2010 they went on their honey moon. The couple went to Maui, Hawaii for their honey moon. On their honey moon they went to the beach, the mall, pearl harbor, volcano sites, fancy hotels, and tide pools. On May 18th 2011 Bridgette and Geoff had twins. They named them Bella and George. Bridgette and Geoff had a happy marriage. The End Josie Amber's Story Gwen's BIG Surprise This takes place in Gwen's house on her video camera. "Hey it's me Gwen, just adding another video log of my day," Gwen said while smiling. "You'll never guess what happened to me on my birthday today!" She started to say. Gwen then had a flashback before she could say anything more. *BEEP! BEEP!* The alarm clock sounded. Gwen got up and went to prepared breakfast for her husband and three children. She walked downstairs from her bedroom making sure she didn't wake anyone. Quickly and quietly she walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She started breakfast by pouring in the pancake batter in a bowl and continued from there. Pancakes started piling up onto a large platter. As she set the plates she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. By the time Gwen got back to the kitchen she had met up with Trent. "Morning sweetheart," Trent said half awake. He walked up to Gwen and gave her a kiss before he helped make breakfast. Gwen grabbed five cups and placed them on the table and went to wake the children. Gwen trudged up the stairs still a little tired and went to the first door on her right. She walked up to the bed and pulled the blanket down revealing a little black haired boy sleeping. She gently caressed the back of his head with her hand and said "Wake up Alex!" The little boy yawned and turned to face his mother. "Hi mommy," Alex said squinting not fully awake. "It's time for breakfast," Gwen said. Then she got up and headed for the next room. The light was on when she walked in and her daughter Carrie was already brushing her hair. Gwen told her to go eat breakfast. Then she kissed the little seven year olds head before leaving the room. Gwen closed Carrie's bedroom door behind her and headed for the last childs room. The room was dark and quiet when Gwen entered. She tip-toed to the bed and knelt at it's edge. She gently wispered into the three year old girls ear. Before she could get Stephanie to wake up Trent was by Gwen's side nudging Stephanie's back with his palm. The little dark haired girl woke up and looked at Gwen and Trent while fighting to keep her eyes open. Trent picked her up and cradeled her in his arms. All three then walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. Trent carried Stephanie to the table and sat her down in a seat and then sat down beside her. Meanwhile Gwen got the platter of pancakes. She carried the platter and a bottle of orange juice to the table. Then Trent grabbed the juice and poured a cup for everyone while Gwen put pancakes on everyones plate. "K,K's !" Stephanie said smiling. Gwen relized she forgot the syrup and went to get up and get it. "No, no, no, no!" Trent said quickly jumping out of his seat. "Not on your birthday Gwen. I'll get it you just sit and relax," Trent said smiling with a calm look on his face. A few minutes later Trent came back with syrup and everyone ate breakfast. Gwen came back out of the flashback and began to talk once more. "The kids were so cute! They came up with the whole idea and everything," Gwen said, her face beaming with joy. Suddenly she found herself being pulled back into the flashback again. "Finished! Look mommy I ate it all!" Stephanie said in a proud adorable voice. Trent and Gwen smiled and then Trent took Stephanie's plate. Gwen grabbed Alex and Carrie's plates when they finished and put them in the dishwasher after rinsing them off. Gwen then took Stephanie upstairs while Trent carried Alex upstairs as well while holding Carrie's hand as they walked. Carrie being the oldest child dressed herself while Alex needed help picking out clothes still. Stephanie being the youngest needed help dressing and doing her hair. Gwen dressed Stephanie in a blue sundress and, put her little black shoes on over her white socks and put her hair in two pigtails. Gwen placed Stephanie on the carpet in Gwen's bedroom and picked out a green top and a nice black skirt. She quickly walked to the bedrooms bathroom and changed. When she came out her now long grown out hair was curled and she looked amazing. She slipped on her heels and grabbed Stephanie. She carried the little girl down stairs where Carrie and Alex were sitting on the couch watching T.V. and playing with toys. She entered the living room and placed Stephanie onto the couch next to Carrie. Trent walked down the stairs a few seconds after Gwen had sat down and he was dressed and ready to go. Gwen grabbed Stephanie and held Carrie's hand while Trent grabbed Alex and the car keys. They all got into the car and Trent blind folded Gwen. They continued to drive until they reached their destination. They then pulled into the parking lot in the park. They all got out and Trent led Gwen to the surprise the kids set up. With the kids following behind they continued to walk until they reached the spot in the park. Trent took the blind fold off of Gwen's eyes. "Oh my ...........It's....... It's beautiful!" Gwen said in tears. Gwen stood in the grassy field starring at the giant heart with the words 'Happy 38th Birthday' created all in flowers. She turned to the kids and hugged them. "Do you like it mommy?" Alex asked. "I love it!" Gwen answered still in tears. Trent pulled out a camera and took a picture of the kids and her and then the present the kids made. After they hugged they continued to take pictures infront of the present. Gwen came back to being aware again of the camera being on. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She slowly smiled and said "This was the best birthday ever!" Then she turned off the video camera and went to bed with a smile glued on her face. K-rocks19's Story Im sorry i didn't did nothing so i quit this f-ing game im out bitch!! Vick0971's Story The Surfer Girl''' + the Party Boy ' 5 years later after the TD series Bridgette moved away to California and Geoff moved to Florida. Geoff miss Bridgette so much he wanted to go to California. Geoff was at the airport but when his plane was cancelled he was pissed. Butt he ran into Owen and he had a car and he give him a ride butt he stop at Texas. Then Geoff walk 5 miles until he saw Chris with his 5 helicopters. Chris let him have one. Geoff fly all the way of California. Then the helicopter was out of gas then he ran all the way to Bridgette's house. When Geoff ring the ball Bridgette anwser the door when she saw Geoff at the door she was so stoked. Geoff ask her to married him and they had loving twins Geoffy and Bridgey. THE END. Sonictksb's Story '''Lindsay X Tyler' "Hi, my name's Lindsay and right now i've got everything a girl could ask for, i've got a perfect job, a perfect husband called Tyler and i've even got two sons called mani and cure (Note: She was having a manicure at the time she gave birth), my life is just so awesome." said Lindsay in her car. Lindsay was driving to work at a shop which was called Girl's life. Her shop was sponsered by Tyler's Achlete's school. When Tyler wasn't at work, he would help out at Linsday's shop, and he is there now working at his wife's shop. "Oh there you are Lindsay". Shouted Tyler. The two then kissed, "where were you". he asked again, "Over at Beth's house, why did you ask". Lindsay replied. "K then". Tyler said. The door's suddenly Blasted opened with mani holding a badly injuried cure. "OH MY GOSH WHAT'S HAPPEND TO CURE"!!! Lindsay and Tyler shouted! "cure's gone and broke his arm and leg when falling down four lots of stairs"! mani scramed quickly! Lindsay and Tyler rushed cure to hospital where he had to stay for 3 weeks while Lindsay and Tyler went and did it! THE END!!! Usitgz's Story The Funeral, a Duncney Story (huh, I hate Duncney.) "She was so young! She had the whole rest of her life ahead of her!" cried an old lady standing away from the rest of the crowd at the graveyard. The rest of the crowd was crying except for one man and one lady. That man had pitch black hair, and was wearing a black tuxedo with a skull shaped pin attached to it. He stared coldly at the lady opposite to him, who stared equally coldly right back at him. The lady had long brown hair, and was wearing a long grey dress which had pin that had he letters C.I.T. on it. "This is all your fault!" screamed the lady in grey. The rest of the crowd fell into silence. "My fault, save it for tonight, princess," retorted the man with black hair. "You are so perverted, Duncan! I don't even remember why I married you and you smell like..." The lady in grey was cut off. "I like it when you get feisty, it really turns me on, Courtney," interrupted Duncan. "This is not the place for this! We're here to remember our dearly departed...oh, I can't even bare to say her name," Courtney fake cried. “Her name was Brittany; you don’t have to get all gushy gushy, sister,” interposed a man with a ridiculously huge head. “Stay out of this Noah!” Duncan and Courtney yelled in unison. Noah cowered back at this, and ran off. “Well, I’m glad that kid left,” Duncan joyfully said, “Now, what were we talking about?” “I was talking about how this was not the place for...hubba-hubba.” Courtney got distracted as the reverend walked in. “I am Father Alejandro, and I will be doing this funeral service for…Brittany,” told the reverend, “the raccoon?” The funeral service went well, and there was plenty more crying, and fights between Duncan and Courtney. Later, after the funeral, Duncan and Courtney got in a limousine. In the limousine, Duncan and Courtney started yet another fight. “What was that about?” angrily asked Duncan. “What was what about, my dear?” innocently answered Courtney. “You know d*** straight what I am talking about, princess!” Duncan angrily stated. “No, I know nothing of the sort,” Courtney replied. “Fine, let me expand on this, then. You said hubba-hubba when that reverend dude walked in, and you know that pushes way too many of my buttons, princess!” explained Duncan. “Oh, that was nothing, my dear. I just did that to make you angry, for your information,” Courtney said coolly. “You drive me insane sometimes!” exclaimed Duncan. “And you drive me totally crazy, baby,” continued Courtney. Duncan and Courtney leaned in and started to make out. “You two okay back there?” asked the limousine driver. Duncan and Courtney stopped their make out for a second. “We’re perfectly fine back here,” responded Duncan. They started to make out, again. “Oh, okay…well, it was just that you weren’t making any noises back there,” said the limousine driver awkwardly. Neither Duncan nor Courtney responded. “Oh well, I’ll find love somewhere or another, I mean those to dimwits can find it, why can’t I?” whispered the limousine driver to herself. The sound of them making out stopped. “We can hear everything you just said,” Courtney said matter-of-factly, “It’s probably because you such a jerk to everyone you know, Heather.” Laughter is heard as the limousine rides off into the sunset. THE END! ' '(Finally...) Fanny's Story Spenstar's Story Beth and Brady: Another Long Day 26-year-old Brady Charific was driving super-fast down the highway, headed back home after another long day at the office. "Why the hell did my modeling agent fire me?" he asked himself while passing slower cars on the highway. He heard the honking of horns behind him, but Brady didn't care. He had to get home to his wife and kids. "Oh god," said Brady when he looked at the digital clock in his car, "It's already Eight! Beth's going to be pissed!" Brady turned on the radio. The song was "I Wanna Be Famous," by Trent Allen. Brady recognized the song as the theme song for that show his wife was on ten years ago, which he had started watching after he found her. However, the song was made famous by former TDA contestant Trent Allen. Brady smiled and listened to the music. Being a critic by nature, Brady made a mental note about the way Trent made the arrangement his own, and the added verses his good friend Trent wrote in. Brady even started singing along as he drove. "Na na na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na!" he saig, "I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!" Brady took a deep breath and sang Trent's added verse which he knew so well. "I know that I will find myself, and find love in someone else. I know that she will always be true, and she will whisper "I'm the one for you", and we're gonna be famous! Time away is what I need, and your advice I will always heed. Every day of my life is a brand new day, and I'll live it my way, 'cause I wanna be famous!" Brady smiled again, laughed to himself, and sighed contently. Nothing brightened up his day quite like one of the songs from Trent's album. Even at this age, he was a superstar, not to mention Brady's best friend. "Rock a bye baby, on the treetop..." Meanwhile, 24-year-old Beth Charific was singing her daughter a lullaby, as it was eight, which was her bedtime. "When the wind blows, you never will drop. Rock a bye Lindsay, hanging on strong, and nothing will ever make you fall." The daughter's name was Lindsay, after Beth's best friend, who is also the godmother of little baby Lindsay: Lindsay Starlington from the Total Drama series. The song was changed a bit, but the old lyrics of a baby falling to her untimely death didn't amuse Beth, so she changed it into one about self-strength and determination, a lesson that she hoped little baby Lindsay would learn in the future and use in her life. "Goodnight, my darling," whispered Beth. Little baby Lindsay was snoring adorably in Beth's arms. Beth silently placed the baby in her crib, turned off the light, and left, closing the door behind her. Just then, she heard a car pull in. The front door opened, and Brady ran in, slamming the door behind him. "Shh," Beth put a finger to her lips, "The baby is sleeping." "Okay," Brady whispered. He top-toed over to Lindsay's room and slowly opened the door. There she was; little baby Lindsay, fast asleep. Brady smiled warmly and held Beth close. "Such an adorable baby girl," he whispered. "Yeah," whispered Beth back, "So how was your day?" "Long and tiring," whispered Brady, "Until I saw you." Beth smiled and kissed Brady on the lips. Kevvy9's Story Tcf09's Story A Day Away- A Trent and Gwen Story It's been ten years since Total Drama, and now Trent and Gwen are happily married with three children. Although they may be happy their kids drive them crazy, so Trent and Gwen agreed to call a babysitter and escape their house so they can have a day away together. They decided to go to the ocean and rent a speed boat to ride around for a while, it was a great time to go because the weather was nice, the sun was setting, and the waves were mild... perfect for riding on the sea. Once they finally got the ocean they rented a speed boat and set out for the sea. It was very quiet for a while so Trent thought he should brake the silence by starting a conversation. "Soooooo... um, nice weather here huh" said Trent "Is that your way of starting a conversation?" Gwen replied playfully Trent replied by saying "Well i didn't have anything better to say and you weren't going to say anything anytime soon soooo... ya" Before Gwen could reply her hat flew off her head into the water. "Oh no!!! Trent turn around my hat flew off" Gwen said reaching over the side getting ready to grab the hat.When Trent made a sharp turn Gwen flew off the boat and landed head first into the water. "Hey babe I can't see it, do you know where it is?" asked Trent. When he realized he didn't hear Gwen reply he stoped the boat and turned around finding Gwen far away in the water trying to swim. When Trent saw this he remembered Gwen couldn't swim and knew she could only last about five minutes until she dround. Trent hurried and turned the boat around to get Gwen. When he finally reached the area she was in he realized she wasn't there anymore. Trent looked hard into the water and found her sinking to the bottem of the ocean. He quickly jumped into the water got Gwen and put her onto the boat. Trent started to panic when he noticed Gwen wasn't breathing. Suddenly his life flashed before his eyes, which wasn't much considering most of his life was already over. Trent finally remembered the CPR classes he took a few years ago. He gave Gwen CPR (and mouth to mouth resesitationXD) then he finally herd her start to breath again while choking. Trent didn't know how to act because he was so happy she wasn't dead so he hugged her tightly in the sunset. Trents thoughts of his life flashing before his eyes suddenly faded and turned into thoughts of him and Gwen living the rest of their lives together. THE END!!!:) (hopefully this wasn't to bad considering i only had 30min. to write it XD) Oweguy's Story Geoff and Bridgette's Baby About three years after TDI, TDA, and TDWT, all of the original TDI contestants have returned home. In the meantime, Geoff and Bridgette who have been long time couples got married. After their honeymoon, they found out that Bridgette was pregnant. Since then they’ve gotten prepared for their baby such as a name, supplies, a crib, and a lot of diapers. They’ve gotten ready for everything except one thing. Giving birth which might happen at anytime due to that Bridgette was nine months pregnant. Who knows? Maybe it’ll happen now. Bridgette and Geoff were sleeping in the middle of the night until Bridgette shouts in pain making Geoff wake up immediately. “What’s wrong?” asked Geoff. “The baby’s coming!” screamed Bridgette in pain. “We need to get to the hospital!” “I’ll get the car ready and I’ll call our friends for help!” said Geoff excited and worried at the same time. After getting their supplies and calling their friends for help they rush off to the hospital. “Geoff, not so fast.” said Bridgette in the car. “But you’re having a baby!” shouted Geoff. “We need to get to the hospital on time!” Just as they continued driving Geoff saw a police car behind them. “Oh no!” he shouted. Geoff pulls over with the police car stopping behind them. “Sir did you know that you were driving past the speed limit?” asked the police officer. “Yes,” replied Geoff “but my wife here is having a baby.” “Well you’re still getting a ticket but I’ll call an ambulance to take you guys to the hospital.” said the police officer. “Thanks so much.” Geoff thanked. “But I’m still mad about the ticket.” After the ambulance picked them up Geoff and Bridgette got to the hospital with their friends waiting for them. “You made it!” cheered Owen. “What took you so long?” asked Harold. “We got a speeding ticket.” replied Geoff. “No time for chatting.” said Duncan. “Bridgette needs to go to the delivery room.” “Oh yeah.” said Geoff. He immediately rushes to the delivery room pass the checkout desk. “Sir you forgot to check in!” shouted the woman at the checkout desk. “Oh yeah.” said Geoff immediately coming back and checking in then rushing back to the delivery room. As Geoff stays with Bridgette while she’s screaming in pain the others are waiting outside with Owen playing with some of the little kids toys, Harold looking at trading cards, Duncan playing a video game, and Gwen writing her diary. As things got quiet Geoff rushes out of the delivery room all sweaty and excited. “Guys!” he shouted. “Come see the babies!” “Babies?” asked everyone in shock. As they all got into the room it was shown that Bridgette had twins with the babies looking just like her and Geoff. “They’re so cute.” said Owen. “I really like the boy.” said Harold. Both babies then spit up on Harold and everyone laughs. “Oh ha ha.” He says annoyed that he was covered with baby barf. In the end, Geoff and Bridgette returned home with their new babies, Jeffery and Brittney and they lived happily ever after, until later that night when the babies started crying. “I can’t believe we forgot that we have to take care of them during the night.” said Geoff really tired. “We’ll live through it.” replied Bridgette as the two of them walked into the babies’ room. One of the babies then spits up and Geoff shouts “Oh come on!” The End Ben's Story The princess, the Jock, and The Divorce Lindsay finally got to France like she dreamed to . Tyler, now Lindsay’s husband, is in his own training industry. One day Tyler came home to find Lindsay gone! ”Lindsay Where are you Honey Plum? ” Tyler said as he walked in the backyard, but to his surprise Lindsay was Making out with a tree. “I love you Tyler!” she said repeatedly to the tree. Tyler just glared at her with confusion. Just then thier neighbor yelled “Stupid blonde!” from his window. Tyler was Glaring at Lindsay. Maybe Lindsay isn’t the one. Maybe I was wrong, ''Tyler thought, ''I got to think. Oh yeah! I am thinking. Oh well, I need time. ''“Uh, Lindsay sweety !” Tyler spoke up “That tree is not me. That is an Oak!” Tyler explained. “Oh, that explains the splinters on my lip! ” Lindsay exclaimed as she ran to her husband. Tyler all though stunned at Lindsay’s stupidity smiled and hugged her. “Wait a minute!” Lindsay suddenly exclaimed. “Who’s Blonde?” Tyler facepalmed, ''Well tonight’s going to be a rough night I got to do something about Lindsay. What Though? ''Tyler thought. Tyler was right because that night Lindsay was making out with her pillow “Uh, Lindsay. I’m over here,” Tyler spoke up. “Then, what am I kissing?” Lindsay asked confused. “A pillow.” Tyler said annoyed. To bad Tyler didn’t know that tomorrow will change his and Lindsay’s life for good. “Lindsay I got a Job for you!” Tyler yelled as he pulled out a silver laptop. “What Honey?” Lindsay asked dressed up for her day. “Take this IQ test for me? Tyler asked flashing a smile Lindsay nodded her head and started the test. “Thanks, Hon!’ Tyler said and he ran out the door to his car. It was a great day at his work, but He did not know what was waiting for him at home. “Uh, Hon there’s something wrong with this test it says Error Too Low of an iQ can’t compute! in big red letters. “ Lindsay Screamed to her sweating husband. “Oh That’s it! You’re stupid! That’s it! It’s over!” Tyler screamed with rage. “Are you divorcing me?” Lindsay asked full of anger. “No. I’m giving you my family’s pickle farm!” Tyler yelled. “Fine!” Lindsay said, and she stormed out the door. “Well. Court here I come!” The court was a sight. There were benches everywhere and a Tall thin man was in the middle with a hammer. Tyler stepped to his bench. “Man I hate jury duty!” A kid yelled from the jury. “Who asked you to be here kid?!?” Lindsay asked still angry “Uh the police and my name is Ben! Stupid Blonde!” The kid uh… Ben yelled! “Who’s Blonde?” Lindsay asked confused and Tyler face palmed along with the kid. A short girl with glasses walked in on one side of the room to Lindsay and on the other side of the room was a short boy taller than the girl walked in. The boy sat hit briefcase down beside Tyler and spoke. “Cody Harvard is my name being a lawyer is my game!” Tyler looked at Cody and smiled. “Glad you could be here Cody!” The girl sat by Lindsay and spoke. “I’m Beth Harvard! I came here to defend my friend and show my husband who’s right!” “Me!” Cody yelled to Beth. “Order!” the Judge yelled. “Ooh can I have a Big Mac, Abraham Coldcuts?” Lindsay asked the Judge. The judge glared at her and asked Tyler why they divorced. “Well she was being dumber than a post!” Tyler said. “I’m way smarter than a post. I think?” Lindsay objected. “Oh my gosh you speak the truth case dismissed.” The Judge said and he motioned the jury to go. “Yes!” Tyler said as he gave a high five to Cody. Beth looked disappointed and everyone from Total Drama was happy for Tyler. They lifted him up on their shoulders and carried him out until he hit the ceiling and got KO’d. "Who needs Tyler? Not me! I wonder if that Blonde guy is available?" Lindsay talked to herself. Cody walked to Beth."Cough up the fifty bucks!Also, I'll give some money to the college funds for Haily, Baily, and Gregory. " "Deal!" Beth said and the two lawyers left happily. '''THE END '''or is it yep it's '''THE END.' TBTDIF's Story “C’mon, Owen!” Izabelle Sanders yanked her head through the doorway to the Sanders’ living room. “We’re gonna be late!” “Aw, Izzy, can I please just have one more doughnut?” Owen Sanders, Izzy’s big-boned husband with extremely poor hygiene, pleaded. “I’m starving here!” “Fine,” Izzy grumbled to herself. She made one last turn to Owen and bellowed, “But make it quick or I’ll throw you off that cliff again!” Owen gratefully acquired another double-chocolate doughnut from the package they had come in and munched on it happily. Izzy had met Owen on Total Drama Island about fifteen years ago. They had no idea what they saw in each other, but they definitely saw something. Owen won the show, but nobody knew what he had done with the money. Some suggested he had donated it to a fraud organization; others said he had spent it all on doughnuts. Whatever the reason was, five years after the show ended, Izzy and Owen got married. Despite their flaws, neither had any doubts that they would be happy 2-gether 4-ever. But now that Owen was almost thirty-one, Izzy was disgusted by his greediness and lack of cleanliness. Leaning on the doorway as she watched Owen chow down on another doughnut, fresh from Krispy Kreme, she howled in frustration. Owen hardly noticed—there was nothing to scare him away when he was eating. Izzy gritted her teeth and it took every unstressful thought she had to keep her from pounding the floor and ripping the house up. Finally, Owen polished off the doughnuts and stood up, ready to go. Izzy opened the door, her hands still trembling from the increased stress, and walked slowly outside. They didn’t own a car; Izzy had sold theirs in an effort for Owen to slim down. Owen followed after her, squeezing through the door and out onto the sidewalk, where they walked beside each other. Not necessarily together, just beside each other. They were silent the whole way through. Owen occasionally flipped a smile in Izzy’s direction, but the threatening look on her face made him shut up. He knew that if he flirted with her or anything, he’d be plunging through the Falls in twenty minutes. It was a good thing that he didn’t tick her off until they got inside. His first words once they got inside the strip mall were “Uh…can I use the bathroom?” Izzy was ready to kill him, but she remembered her psychiatrist’s advice about public insanity just in time and only let out a grudging glare. As she went to get the basic needs of the two, she felt the time creeping by. Five minutes passed; then ten, twenty, twenty-five…Could Owen be…no…could he? Whatever the reason was for his stalling, Izzy forgot all about the advice and lunged into the boy’s bathroom. She didn’t see Owen making out in a bathroom stall, absent from the bathroom, or even doing his business. Instead she saw him standing with his back to her. He had slimmed down a little, maybe even lost a half of a pound or so. Suddenly he turned around and noticed Izzy. He didn’t look the least bit embarrassed that a woman had invaded his privacy; he just took Izzy into his arms and picked her up in the most rib-crushing bear hug ever. If warmth was the reaction he was hoping to get from Izzy, well, he was wrong. After he finally let go of his wife, Izzy winced and rubbed her ribcage, then said, “I like your makeover, chubby. Now, why the frick are you still in this bathroom? It’s been twenty-five minutes.” Owen looked sad in a sense. “I was working out,” he replied. “In a bathroom?” Izzy wasn’t fazed. “Well, yeah. I couldn’t exactly leave. Besides, I had to go to the bathroom anyway.” He paused awkwardly. “I don’t exactly want to work out, to be honest. But I’m doing it for you, since you’ve always wanted to.” “Thanks.” Izzy yanked Owen out of the boy’s bathroom after that. She didn’t seem to express much feeling, but she was definitely pleased with Owen and there were even a few traces of a smile on her face. “I got the stuff we needed. Let’s go back home.” Owen followed, sort of jogging towards the house. Izzy laughed, and it wasn’t even maniacal. About six years after this story took place, Owen is slimming down quite noticeably, but he’s still a bit overweight. Izzy is still being cured for insanity, and it’s working out for her a bit. She’s become less neurotic and protective towards Owen, and they’re able to live a happy life as husband and wife. Hey, that rhymes! Jason's Story "So what are we gonna name him?" Bridgette asked Geofff., rubbing her enlarged stomach. Bridgette was eighteen weeks pregrant; due at any moment. "I say...Geoff Junior!" Bridgette quickly slapped Geoff's arm. "Something reasonable." "Geoff..." Bridgette punched Geoff's arm harder. "Ow!" He held his arm. A awkward silence filled the room. "I'm sorry..." Bridgette confessed. "It's because I'm pregrant and all..I'm a bit moody. I'm really sorry!" Bridgette frowned. "It's okay...we all get like that some times." Geoff consoled Bridgette. Bridgette turned around to face Geoff. She had a confused look on her face. "We all get pregnant some times?" "Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I ment that we get...all...annoyed. It's a part of our human life." Geoff explained. Bridgette smiled, then ran into Geoff's arms. At first, Geoff looked suprised, but then, he wrapped his arms around the surfer-girl. They were both over joyed with their unexpected bundles of joy. Three weeks later, Abigail and Jack were brought into this world. Bridgette and Geoff were proud, proud parents. For the first few weeks, the babies were very stressful. After the first month, they calmed down. Flash foward five years, and Abigail and Jack are now five. Today was a special day, in fact, it was Abigail and Jack's first day of preschool. It was also special for Bridgette and Geoff; It was thier first day off of parenting. This day, they just spent it together. Nothing that special. They woke the kids up around 8:18am. The two blondie's got ready and were taken off to the bus by Bridgette. When she got back home, she collapsed in the bed and drifted off into sleep. "Hey, baby," Geoff called out to Bridgette. "Babe?" He wanted a responce. He shook her body. "Hm?" Bridgette yawned. "You dropped the kids off...right?" Geoff urged for an answer. "Of course," She turned her head to Geoff and warmly smiled. "You know I love you." Geoff openly admitted. Geoff and Bridgette both went in for a kiss. Suddenly, the alarm clock rang and Bridgette rolled off the bed. Geoff cringed. The scene skipped to Bridgette in her nightgown, icing her arm. "You got a nice shiner there," Geoff commented, taking some juice carton out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. Bridgette pouted. "Thanks, appreciate it." Bridgette used her opposite arm to take a long sip of her coffee. Geoff looked at her for a few seconds, then did one of those Haha-you-got-hurt-and-I-didn't laughs. He was pretty rude. "Can you get me a granola bar?" Bridgette asked sweetly. This was perfect timing since Geoff was searching though the pantry. He picked out a random granola bar and threw it backwards at Bridgette. It hit her cup of coffee, and then hit her face, creating a huge red mark on her forehead. "Um, OW!" Bridgette yelled. Geoff laughed. "You know I'm kidding." The entire day, they sat around, watched T.V and spent alone time together. It seemed like between every breath, they kissed. Since Total Drama Action, they tried to stop their love issues. Nowadays, they are more romantic, rather than kissing. Fast forward twenty years, Abigail was in college while Jack was not. He decided to go to the 'Surfin' Capital of the World,' San Francisco. There, he became a excellent surfer. Surpassing everyone's expectations. Abigail was in college finishing up her last semester of school. She had a boyfriend, cat, and a apartment near the campus. Later that year, they were to be wed. Jack soon dated a pop star and they got married. Later in Bridgette and Geoff's lifetime, they soon passed. They left behind all of their belongings, all of their past memories, and the legacy of the Total Drama series. THE END...or not Webly's Story A Day With the Ytrap Family “A Day with the Ytrap Family” It was 10 years since Bridgette had finished Total Drama World Tour she was declared the winner and decided to go on with her life. Bridgette ended up marrying Geoff a year after. The newlyweds went and graduated college. They went to the University of Michigan where they majored in management and surfing classes. After college, Bridgette opened up a popular surf shack called Bridgette’s Popular Surf and Snack and now she owns the neighboring beach nearby the surf shack. Geoff is actually a manager of Burger King. He still gets himself into trouble once in a while, but they work it out. They also have 2 children, one girl and, one boy. One was named Ashley who was turning 8 today and the other was 6 named Michael. Today was a special day. It was Ashley’s birthday. “Ashley wake up, it’s your birthday today!” Bridgette says waking her up. Ashley wakes up and jumps for joy. The jumps were mostly on her bed but you get the picture. “What’s happening, I hear screaming!” Michael says rushing to Ashley’s room. “Oh it’s you! I got you a birthday present, Ashley. It’s a necklace I made at school!” “You’re not supposed to tell me, silly.” Ashley says. “Oh, that makes more sense.” Michael replies running down stairs with Ashley. Two hours later, it was Ashley’s birthday party. It had balloons, clowns, games, and a group of insane little kids like all birthday parties. The party had just begun but their elder's were already resting on the couch before anything could get going. Bridgette & Geoff were lying on the couch exhausted waiting for just a minute to rest on the couch. “Can you believe this is happening to us?” Geoff questioned Bridgette. “One moment we're on Total Drama Island gazing into each others eyes and the next thing we know we’re laying on the couch.” “We should be having fun! It’s a party and I know you love parties no matter what kind. Let’s go out there and share those moments with our kids so we won’t forget them.” Bridgette and Geoff sprint outside and decided to do games. These weren’t games you would find at any party. The choices were a Surfing Competition or Get Your Groove On. The insane children decided to do the Surfing Competition as they were weirded out by the sound of Get Your Groove On. The kids ran over to Bridgette’s surf shack and got some surfboards for the competition. “Now this is what I call a party,” Bridgette yelled. “This surfing competition is unlike no other, instead of showcasing some of the most insane things on a surfboard; since you are 8 we will showcase other types of talent on the surfboard.” The children scream as loud as they can in anticipation. The Surfing Competition was on! First up were these kids who tried dancing on a surfboard and epically failed. The next 2 did something so weird Bridgette, Geoff and all the other kids couldn’t get even close to figuring out what they were trying to do. “Can I go next?” Michael says. “I’m sorry Michael. I’m still giving you lessons and you aren’t the strongest swimmer if anything happened to you.” Bridgette says. “Aw!” Michael whimpered and walked to Geoff who was a reading a new magazine called “Parties Nearby That Are For 20-30 year old(s). 5 other people went and did some strange things while Ashley was getting overly excited about her turn which was next. If Ashley did great she would win the competition but a kid named Koda had a great turn and was almost impossible to beat, at least for a newly 8-year old. Ashley swam out to the waves. “You can beat those chumps, Ashley!” Geoff yells from the chair he was in. All eyes were cast on him. Geoff quickly put his eyes back on the magazine and everyone turned back to Ashley. She was attempting a hand stand, something that Bridgette learned when she was 9. “Uh oh, you don’t have to do the hand stand Ashley it may be a little…” Bridgette couldn’t finish her sentence before she noticed Ashley was attempting it and she did it! The kids what they did, insanely scream and so did Geoff. “Now that’s my 8 year-old, YEE-HAW!” Ashley swam back to shore and it was clear who the winner was. “Ashley, you have one the surfing competition!” Bridgette announced. Everyone cheered. After that, they had cake and opened presents. At nighttime, Bridgette & Geoff were sitting on the couch exhausted again. But both had different expressions. “This is one of the best birthday parties I’ve ever experienced and it’s seems like I’ve been at millions of them.” Geoff says. “We did it, Geoff. We’re raising a beautiful family. To think, we could pull this off. Time’s flying by but I know I’ll never forget today. Being old is tougher than you think when you think about but we’re pulling it off with a nice and healthy family.” “I’ve always imagined this happening and I’m glad it was with you.” Geoff & Bridgette kissed each other and went asleep while added a memory of another day with the Ytrap family. The End! (Hope you enjoyed it ;))